Quenotte en détresse
by Luna Strata
Summary: Suite à la disparition de mon compte Luna11 voir ma bio pour les détails, je reposte ma fic... Duo est affublé d'une mission plus que spéciale. Quand l'auteur est traumatisé par ses propres expériences lol One shot, yaoi


**Base :** Ca doit être du Gundam Wing, autrement je ne serais pas là, non ?

**Couple : **AméthystexCobalt

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pô à moua…

**Genre :** Carie et compagnie

**Notes :** Petite idée saugrenue un jour après ma séance chez le dentiste. Heero arrête de me mitrailler des yeux !

Heero regard de la mort : Et pourquoi c'est encore moi qui subit ? Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Luna : Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi mignon

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à ma Zorca-beta-coupine-de-moi-adorée pour ses corrections

Petite dédicace à mes coupines **Zorca**, **Mithy** et **Isa** avec qui je passe de supers moments, que ce soit au téléphone ou sur le net. Je vous aime Gros bisous.

**Quenotte en détresse**  
Par Luna

**  
POV Duo**

Deux jours que j'entendais mon cher soldat parfait grincer des dents dans son sommeil ! Y'en avait marre. J'ai beau l'aimer et tout et tout, moi j'ai besoin de dormir !

Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait avoir, mais ce matin j'ai eu la réponse. La joue gonflée qu'il arborait en se levant ne laissait pas beaucoup de doutes. Monsieur avait une rage de dents. Vu la bosse, ça devait faire un moment qu'il avait mal. Mais pensez donc, il n'a rien dit cette tête de mule… Pas que cela soit étonnant en soi… Enfin je rappelle à tout hasard que nous avons à faire à quelqu'un qui ne montre pas ses sentiments à tout va, donc la souffrance… Breeeefff.

J'ai essayé de le convaincre d'aller voir un dentiste, mais Heero m'a simplement répondu que ça passerait tout seul… Ben voyons… Je veux bien qu'il arrive à se remettre une jambe cassée en place, mais une dent cariée ? En y réfléchissant bien, il serait bien capable de se l'arracher… Et avoir un petit ami édenté, cela ne m'intéresse que moyennement.

Alors j'ai sorti l'argument auquel il ne sait pas résister, l'argument imparable… Plus fort que l'appel de l'oreiller pour le Shinigami que je suis… Les missions ! Je lui ai expliqué que la douleur pourrait nuire à sa concentration et que vu le bruit qu'il faisait, il pourrait se faire repérer par un ozzie à deux cents mètres. Que si je ne pouvais pas dormir, je ne pourrais pas mener à bien les missions et que je deviendrai encore plus insupportable que d'habitude ! On parle de Heero là alors non, je n'ai pas eu peur d'en rajouter et du coup, il a bien été obligé d'accepter.

Donc, on en a parlé à Sally qui a cherché un dentiste dans la région et a téléphoné pour un rendez-vous le jour même. Elle a ensuite fait sortir Heero pour me parler seul à seul. Elle voulait me confier une mission… Et pas des moindres !

Protéger le dentiste de Heero !

J'ai failli éclater de rire, mais j'étais forcé de constater qu'elle avait raison de s'inquiéter. Mon petit brun ténébreux serait bien capable de mettre une balle entre les deux yeux de l'arracheur de dents à la moindre douleur… Réflexe conditionné...

Cela fait maintenant une demi-heure qu'on attend dans la salle d'attente qui est vide de tout autre patient. La ponctualité n'est pas le fort des médecins et la patience celui de Heero… Cela doit bien faire la dixième fois qu'il se lève pour se rasseoir presque aussitôt.

Je profite qu'il soit à nouveau debout pour le rejoindre et glisser mes bras autour de sa taille. Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et descends dans son cou. Doucement je fais remonter mes mains dessous sa chemise en jean bleue foncée pour caresser son dos, puis je reprends le chemin qui mène à ses fesses.

"Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu m'as déjà dépouillé de mes armes avant de partir." Me murmure-t-il avec un soupir de bien-être.

Oups je suis découvert. Mais mieux vaut deux fois qu'une. Et pis ça me donne une raison supplémentaire de le peloter.

"Mais je n'oublie pas que tu es le soldat parfait qui a plus d'un tour dans son sac." Dis-je en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Un dernier baiser et je me baisse rapidement pour contrôler ses jambes. Je me relève en faisant un petit mouvement de la tête.

"Tsss tsss. Et ça ? Aurait-il sauté tout seul dans ta chaussette ?" Je balance au bout de mon doigt un petit calibre avec une lueur amusée dans mon regard, malgré mon air réprobateur. "Je vais le mettre en lieu sûr et je te le rendrai quand nous serons rentrés."

Je range l'arme dans mon sac à dos, alors que la porte s'ouvre. L'assistante vient enfin nous chercher.

Elle installe Heero sur le fauteuil, tandis que je m'assieds sur une chaise, à une distance qui me permettra d'agir rapidement si besoin est. Elle lui met autour du cou une serviette avec une petite chaînette, puis elle appuie sur un bouton et de l'eau se met à couler dans un verre où se trouve une pastille rose. C'est la solution pour se rincer la bouche après le traitement. La solution qui annonce la délivrance. Comme une banderole d'arrivée, elle est le but à atteindre. Ce qui voudra dire que tout s'est bien passé. Enfin normalement…

Un homme en blouse blanche arrive quelques secondes plus tard. Il se présente avant de demander à Heero d'ouvrir la bouche. Il observe sa cavité buccale à l'aide d'une tige prolongée d'un miroir. Il grimace. Ça doit pas être beau à voir.

Il explique à mon homme qu'il a une carie importante. Pffff pas besoin d'avoir fait des études de dentistes pour faire une déduction pareille. Bref, il va devoir faire un joli plombage, après avoir bien nettoyé la quenotte.

Le dentiste propose à Hee-chan une anesthésie, mais il refuse. Cela ne m'étonne même pas. Pour lui, tout produit qui entre dans son corps pourrait altérer ses réflexes. Le médecin essaie de le convaincre, mais rien à faire. Il est obstiné mon soldat parfait.

Soit, le monsieur prend son instrument de torture en main. La fraiseuse. Oh que je déteste cette machine et son bruit. Son assistante se tient prête avec le tuyau d'aspiration. Et c'est parti.

A peine a-t-il commencé que je vois le dentiste devenir nerveux et transpirer. Je me retiens de rire. Je suis sûr que Heero est en train de lui jeter un regard made in Yuy. Un regard qui vous glace le sang.

Mon petit Japonais doit regretter la piqûre. De ma place, je n'aperçois pas son visage, mais par contre, je vois sa main se crisper légèrement sur l'accoudoir, signe d'une certaine irritation.

Une dent c'est petit, mais si on touche certaines parties, ça peut vite devenir une douleur plus qu'agaçante. Et puis ce bruit qui résonne dans la tête. Rien que d'y repenser, ça me donne des frissons.

Je sors un magasine de mon sac et commence à le feuilleter tout en gardant un œil sur Heero. Au cas où il lui viendrait à l'idée de sauter au cou du dentiste… Ou d'attraper un de ses instruments de torture pour le menacer…

Deux heures plus tard le toubib se redresse… Ah, on dirait que l'arracheur de dents a terminé… Oh miracle ! Il n'y a pas eu de menace autre que celle du regard qui tue, pas eu de dentiste cloué sur sa chaise de torture… Je savais bien qu'il savait se comporter en société mon homme… En tout cas quand je suis là...

Il demande à Heero de se rincer la bouche. Il était temps, car il montrait quelques signes d'énervement. Ses jambes convulsaient légèrement et l'accoudoir où reposait sa main était sur le point d'éclater.

Le monsieur à la blouse blanche lui fait les recommandations d'usage. C'est-à-dire : se brosser les dents après chaque repas, passer le fil dentaire et faire un contrôle régulier. Mouais, en bref, tous ce qu'on arrive pas à faire quand on joue au terroriste de service. Hm ? On pourrait demander aux profs de nous installer une brosse à dents électrique et un crachoir dans nos gundams. Mouarf, j'imagine déjà leur tête.

Heero a encore dû lui lancer un de ses regards dont il a le secret, car je le vois pâlir et pratiquement partir en courrant en nous disant au revoir. Mort de rire. Heureusement que tous les patients ne sont pas comme Heero.

Je réclame à l'assistante la note et je paye cash, histoire de ne pas laisser trop de trace de notre passage. Un médecin traumatisé, c'est amplement suffisant.

Alors, alors… Mon petit ami a une dent quasiment neuve, le dentiste est toujours en vie, donc je peux le dire : Mission accomplie !

**xoxoxox**

Je rejoins Heero dans notre chambre où il s'est réfugié dès notre retour. Il est allongé dans notre lit, avec pour seule lumière, la lampe de chevet. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire, mais j'ai bien senti qu'il souffrait. Hé oui même le soldat parfait peut avoir mal, c'est juste plus difficile de le déceler chez lui que chez d'autres.

"Je t'ai apporté quelque chose pour soulager la douleur."

Il fronce les sourcils, tandis que je m'assieds à côté de lui.

"Ne fait pas cette tête, c'est juste une tisane aux herbes faite par Wu Fei. Ça peut pas te faire de mal." Je lui fais un petit bisou sur sa joue encore gonflée.

Il a un air suspicieux, mais boit tout de même la mixture. Une fois terminée, je lui tends un petit paquet. Hé hop un autre haussement de sourcil. Il est très expressif ces temps-ci mon Hee-chan !

Tandis qu'il découvre le contenu de son cadeau, je commence à l'embrasser dans le cou. Des petits frissons parcourent sa peau. Je continue mon attaque de bisous, mais il m'appelle pour que je le regarde. Il a un petit sourire. Rhaaaa, il me fait fondre… Il se penche vers mon visage en me murmurant un tendre 'baka', avant de m'embrasser.

Bon ben je crois que je vais vous laisser moi, parce que je risque d'être assez occupé les prochaines heures…

**Fin du POV**

Alors que des froissements d'habits et des hmmmmmm raisonnaient dans la pièce, un paquet avait été négligemment posé au sol. Son contenu ? Un tube de dentifrice, une brosse à dents, du fil dentaire et une solution pour se rincer la bouche. L'équipement parfait pour être engagé dans une pub Colgate. Le tout était accompagné d'un mot écrit sur une petite carte :

**_Tes sourires me sont bien trop précieux pour que tu les gâches…_**

**Owari**

**Oh miracle ! Une fic écrite en moins d'une semaine. Du jamais vu pour moi lol**

**J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu cette petite one-shot.**


End file.
